Harry Potter and Sam 2
by Cora1
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and Sam. Sam goes to California to sort things out.
1. Default Chapter

It was one of those days Californians never talked about. Cloudy, rainy and very cool.  
  
Sam could have sworn he was still on the East Coast and that the last six hours on the plane took him nowhere.  
  
Sam waited by the window, watching everyone else stream off the plane. He looked at the entering people for a sign of his mother. Finally he spotted her and waved to get her attention. Even though she knew he was in a wheelchair it was still natural for her to look up over the heads.  
  
She maneuvered through the other passengers and pulled Sam into a big hug. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, close to tears.  
  
"Mom." Sam didn't know what to say, he knew his mom really wanted to see him and it had been over a year since the last time they met face to face. The accident made it even worse that she couldn't be there to take care of him or at least see for herself that he was actually okay.  
  
She cupped his face in her hands and shook her head. "Never do that to me again." She kissed him again. Then moving away she started walking to the luggage coral. Sam smiled, she knew when and when not to coddle him, anyone else would have automatically started pushing him. He liked that she didn't.  
  
"So how are things?" He asked rolling along next to her.  
  
"Fine as can be expected. Joanna moved to Texas. Why she would want that dry heat is beyond me! Dr. Moore finally retired; we threw him a big party on Saturday." Sam smiled as he listened to her mindless chatter. This is exactly what he needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
Josh flipped through his mail that Donna handed him absently, something was nagging him but he couldn't place it. He was about to call in Donna to have her figure it out when he saw an envelope under his calendar.  
  
Curiously he picked it up and examined it closely. It was a plain envelope with 'Josh' written on it. He instantly recognized the flowing script. It was Sam's. He turned the envelope over and carefully ripped it open.  
  
Josh,  
  
Gone to stay at my mom's for a while. I wrote a note to Toby and Leo telling them. I still plan on returning to work around the 15th. I will be in contact with Toby in case he needs to revise the speech again.  
  
I just needed to get away before things return to normal. I just want to clear my head and make sure I am doing the right thing.  
  
Keep an eye on Mallory for me. I'll be in contact.  
  
Sam  
  
Josh stared open mouthed at the letter before bellowing "Donna!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Leo's Office  
  
Leo looked at the two letters in his hands. He was in awe that Sam had left and more surprised that he had written him two letters. One was delivered to his apartment that morning and the other was here at the office waiting for him. He understood why and appreciated that Sam had thought to do it.  
  
One letter was addressed to Leo-the boss; the other was to Leo-my girlfriend's father. The first was all about working and not skipping out and being in contact. The other letter told Leo that he needed to get away. He provided an emergency number, which the first letter didn't; it ended with Sam apologizing to Leo and to look after Mallory for him.  
  
Leo sighed and knew Mallory would be upset but he also knew that Sam needed this break. He picked up the letters and trudged to the Oval Office, he didn't want to tell the President Sam was gone but he knew it would be better coming from him then the office grapevine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
California  
  
Sam shivered in his sweatshirt, wishing he had worn something heavier. Carol, his mom patted his leg and turned up the heat.  
  
"I thought this weather would be a heat wave for you. It's what 15 degrees in D.C?" She questioned.  
  
Sam laughed, "More like 10, but yeah, you would think I would be used to the cool weather, but I haven't adjusted yet and I don't think I will. I think I spent to many years here. I miss it."  
  
"And we miss you." Carol said softly. "Who drove you to the airport?"  
  
"Um.Ellen. She was dropping her brother Brent off too, so I just asked for a ride, since it was my car they were pretty receptive to the idea." Ellen was dropping Brent off for his flight to Detroit to start school at Michigan at the beginning of the semester. Sam had booked his flight right after New Years and had gotten a flight the same time. He told Ellen the apartment was hers while he was gone but no parties. She laughed she was also starting her first semester of college so she knew she would be busy.  
  
"I'll have to meet this Ellen, it sounds like you have adopted her."  
  
"She's easy to adopt. She moved right in and took over. For the first time my apartment actually looks like someone lives there." Carol harrumphed but let him continue. "And with Mallory and Ellen there all the time, the stove and dishwasher is getting used too." Sam smiled at the memory.  
  
"I'll have to Mallory too, sounds serious Samuel."  
  
"You'll love Mallory and Ellen. That's one of the reasons I wanted to come I have some things I want to talk to you about. How are you doing-health wise?" Sam asked changing the subject before Carol could press him for more information on Mallory.  
  
"Since the New Year I have felt great. If you hadn't flown out here I would have been flying there. And if you want to talk about Mallory, then I have some thing I need to talk to you about too."  
  
"Not the birds and the bees speech is it? I think I know how it goes now. I had to explain it to Josh a few times." Sam joked.  
  
Carol laughed and they settled into easy conversation the rest of the way home.  
  
Pulling into the driveway, Sam gave his mother a look of surprise at the other car in the drive.  
  
"You didn't buy me a car, did you?"  
  
"No, you should be buying me one." Carol smiled and glanced at the front door. Sam followed her gaze and watched as the door opened. He felt his mother get out of the car. A man stepped out the door, he was an older man, Sam guessed around his mother's age.  
  
His mother came around and opened his door with his wheelchair at hand. She smiled and Sam knew what that smile meant. 'Get out of the car and be nice.'  
  
Sam smiled back and maneuvered into his chair.  
  
The man came up to them and placed his arm around Carol.  
  
"You must be Sam. It's good to finally meet you. Carol has told me so much about you."  
  
"Well I can't say the same, but it's nice to meet you." Sam said waiting for a name.  
  
"Sam, this is Art Taylor. My friend from the club." Carol trailed off trying to decide what all to tell Sam.  
  
Art took over and held out her hand. On her left finger sparkled a small diamond ring.  
  
Sam gasped and took her hand examining the ring.  
  
"Congratulations, I guess. This is a shock. When did this happen? When is that big day?"  
  
"Thank you, New Years and we were thinking sometime while you were here. I want you to be here for it, Sam."  
  
Nodded in shock, his mother was getting married and within the next two weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is this?" Toby stormed into Josh's office.  
  
"Yeah, I got a letter too. He's gone." Josh said still looking at his letter.  
  
"No, not that! I mean this." Toby emphasized the folder under his arm.  
  
Josh cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "I don't know, do I have to guess?"  
  
Toby scowled and tossed the folder onto Josh's desk.  
  
Josh's eyes widened as he shuffled through the papers inside. Each one was in Sam's hand. His handwriting flowed onto each page covering every inch of space.  
  
"No punctuation as usual." Toby growled.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Josh questioned.  
  
Toby sighed and flopped into one of Josh's visitor's chairs.  
  
"He wrote the entire State of the Union!? And in pen? I thought you guys were almost done. The speech is in 10 days! When did he do this?"  
  
Toby held up his hands to stop the questions but Josh added one more comment.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
Toby nodded. "He knew the last draft was going to be scrapped and when he asked for the last few drafts and the notes I didn't know he was planning THIS." Toby said getting louder with each word. "It needs a little work, but it's the best thing I've ever read."  
  
Josh exhaled slowly then smiled.  
  
"So what are you going to do for the next ten days?"  
  
Toby stood and glared at Josh then left taking the folder with him, with Josh laughing behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Sam found out he was meeting his soon to be half sisters. Art had three daughters with his first wife.  
  
Ashleigh, a lawyer, was first to arrive. She was still dressed in her work clothes. A sharp business suit with her briefcase never leaving her side.  
  
Katie was next. She was dressed comfortably in jeans and a T-shirt. She flopped tiredly in the chair next to Sam, she was extremely happy to be away from her house for a night. As she explained to Sam she loved her family, her own two girls, but after coming home from work she was usually exhausted. She was a second grade teacher. She reminded Sam of Mallory immensely.  
  
Promptly at 6 p.m. a black jeep pulled up and Hallie, the youngest, emerged. She was still dressed in full uniform. With her cap on and her hair pulled tightly pulled into a bun without a hair out of place. She approached Sam and tucked her hat under her arm.  
  
Before she could introduce herself, Sam started first.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander, I'm Sam." Sam said as he shook her hand.  
  
Hallie was startled as she shook hands. She glanced at her sisters and saw they were surprised too. Art had told them they would meet Carol's son today and that he worked in the White House but they weren't sure what he did.  
  
"You know, I joined the Marine's 7 years ago and become a Lieutenant Commander 3 years ago and my sisters still call me private. Is there something you're not telling us?" She asked sternly.  
  
Sam searched for something to say.  
  
Hallie and the other two laughed at his expense.  
  
Hallie reached up and took out her bun letting her shoulder length hair fall back.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Sam." Ashleigh said still laughing.  
  
Sam gaped at them, especially Hallie, she was much looser then the officers he had met at the House.  
  
Hallie made her way to an empty seat between her sisters and the three of them began talking seamlessly.  
  
Ashleigh and Kate both had short black hair while Hallie was the complete opposite with her blonde hair. They all had blue eyes. Sam could have sworn him, Ashleigh and Katie were related, and Hallie was the odd one of the bunch.  
  
Art and Carol came out and greeted the girls then shooed them all into the house for dinner.  
  
It was a great dinner. Sam thoroughly enjoyed himself. At one point, Ashleigh and him started talking about a court case. When Sam pulled himself away from the conversation to glance at the others, he found them all staring at him and Ashleigh as if they were talking in Japanese. All the court terms went over their heads. They all laughed and resumed a normal conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam woke early the next morning. He sighed and wished once he could sleep in past seven. He lay in bed staring at the white ceiling. He was pleased to find that Art had moved his old bed down to the guestroom for him. He loved his childhood bed. He always thought of having it shipped east but never had the time and it was only a single bed and he had grown to like his double bed and so had Mallory.  
  
His old room was on the second floor along with his mothers but for now he slept in the guestroom on the main floor.  
  
Sam reached over to grab his phone and call Mal but thought otherwise. She would be at work now and he was sure she would still be mad at the message he left about his departure. He winced thinking about the message he left and knowing it wasn't one of the smartest things to do, but he didn't know how to tell her otherwise.  
  
He needed time to think away from everyone and his life in DC. He hoped coming home would help. He was now glad he had chose to come.  
  
Sam rose slowly knowing he had time before Hallie was going to pick him up and take him out to breakfast. He rolled out to the kitchen and made himself a pot of coffee.  
  
He had just settled in with the paper and his cup when Art came down the stairs. Sam was a little surprised, he had gone to bed early and thought Art left after. Now that he thought about it he did remember seeing the car in the drive but it didn't click then that meant Art had stayed.  
  
Sam smiled and motioned to the coffee maker. Art took a whiff and sighed happily.  
  
"My blood." He commented  
  
Sam taking a sip of his own brew smiled and nodded.  
  
"You're up early. Couldn't sleep?" Art asked.  
  
"I've been off work for months but I still can't sleep past seven. Work alcoholics curse, I guess." Sam explained.  
  
"Same here, morning is my favorite time of the day. I usually take a walk then start breakfast for Carol. Years of getting only a few hours of sleep each night and then having to get up and feed forty other half awake firefighters."  
  
"Mom still doesn't get before until 9?" Sam questioned laughing.  
  
"Nope, 9 a.m. every morning, then goes to work until 4, like clockwork."  
  
Sam frowned. "She okay?"  
  
Art thought for a few moments "She has her bad days, but more good. It nearly killed her that she couldn't be with you these last couple of months. When you called Monday to tell her you were coming I've never seen her happier."  
  
Sam smiled out the window. "Mind if I join you for that walk?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stopped when they reached the beach and Art continued down to visit friends at the local firehouse down the coast a bit farther. He stayed out gazing at the waves until Hallie came.  
  
"I went by the house but no one was home, so I figured you went out with dad. He goes the same way everyday day!" Hallie explained. "Hungry?"  
  
Sam nodded and they both got into her jeep for breakfast.  
  
Sam enjoyed breakfast as he had enjoyed the walk with Art, he was glad his mom found someone new and someone he approved of.  
  
After breakfast Hallie dropped him back at the house, which now stood empty. His mother and Art were both working at a store nearby. Sam sat on the porch for a while doing what he planned to do in California-relax.  
  
Finally he pulled out his cell, he knew he should call in. Just to check in.  
  
Dialing Josh's office he waited for Donna to pick up. He could get all the information he needed from her without speaking to Josh or Toby, he wasn't ready to face those two yet.  
  
He listened to the ringing and waited nervously.  
  
"Josh Lyman." Came Josh's voice.  
  
Sam froze it wasn't Donna that had answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." Josh asked again.  
  
'Stupid' Sam muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey Josh."  
  
There was quiet on the phone again.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Hey" Sam repeated. He could hear Josh stop shuffling his papers around.  
  
"How the weather?" Josh asked lamely.  
  
"Is Toby mad?" Sam asked ignoring Josh's question.  
  
"It's snowing here pretty cold, as usual."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"No, he's not mad! But that's not saying much for everyone else. How did you write that entire speech? When did you write it? Why? Why did you leave? Is something wrong? Your mom okay? Are you and Mallory fighting? When are you coming home?" Josh stopped breathless.  
  
"Whoa" was all Sam could say.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Look I just had to get away for awhile. Mallory and I are fine. Mom's fine, she's getting married! I don't know when I am coming back. Is Toby going to use some of what I wrote? And I had tons of time to write it!" Sam practically yelled trying to answer every question Josh had asked.  
  
"Toby said it was one of the best things he's ever read. Leo and I agreed. Even the President loved it, he said not to change a thing."  
  
"Really?" Squeaked Sam.  
  
"Sam.you did good." Josh couldn't believe how dense Sam was being; the speech was brilliant.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now Toby has nothing to do." Josh said menacingly  
  
"Oops sorry" Was all Sam could say.  
  
Josh smirked. "You should be. He's driving us crazy."  
  
"I am, I am extremely sorry."  
  
"Yeah you sound like it." Josh could hear Sam stifling his laughter.  
  
There was a long pause between them.  
  
"Have you talked to Mal yet?" Josh asked quietly.  
  
More silence followed. "No" Sam sighed. "I'm going to talk to my mom about getting my grandmother's ring."  
  
"Really? That's great Sam!"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. You're the first one I've told."  
  
"No problem man." Josh said practically glowing.  
  
"Not even Donna." Sam reprimanded.  
  
"Nobody." Josh cemented.  
  
"Thanks Josh."  
  
"Good luck. Call me later this week and give your mom a kiss for me."  
  
"Sure, sure talk to you later.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Josh hung up the phone gleefully and pushed away from his desk.  
  
"Donna!" He bellowed.  
  
"You know Josh, I am right outside. You don't have to yell and.what are you so happy about?  
  
"What?.Nothing." He replied quickly. "Can you get me the.never mind I'll get it." With that Josh swept out leaving Donna in his office knowing something was up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days passed the same for Sam. He would get up early in the morning and go for a walk with Art and a few times went all the way to the firehouse to meet his friends. Once they even gave him and Art a ride back to the house in the fire truck. Carol made them stay on to get pictures.  
  
Everyday at nine Carol and Art would leave. Sam would call into the office to check in, then go out driving and usually meet up with Ashleigh, Katie or Hallie. He even sat in on a court case of Ashleigh's and talked to Katie's class about working for the president. He went on base and got a tour from Hallie. He grew to enjoy his new sister's company. Art and Carol planned the wedding for the coming Sunday. The girls and Sam got together to plan a reception afterwards. Sam was the one with all the free time so he got the task of calling everyone to invite, since it was too late to send out invites.  
  
Friday morning Carol kissed Sam on the cheek as their morning ritual before she left for work.  
  
"Now remember I get out early today and Art wants to take us out tonight. Be ready when I get back and stay out of trouble." She chided.  
  
"Mo-om." Sam stressed but laughed. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
Carol nodded and left.  
  
Sam rolled into the kitchen and began to clean up. It had taken him the past week to get his mother and Art to leave their dirty dishes behind for him to clean, but he convinced them it gave him something to do.  
  
He just finished when the doorbell rang. Rolling back to the foyer he pulled open the door.  
  
"Let's go to the beach." Josh said as soon as Sam came into view.  
  
Sam's jaw dropped at the sight of Josh, Toby, and Mallory on standing at his doorstep.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at the House?" Sam was still astounded at the sight of them.  
  
"Good to see you Sam." Toby commented.  
  
Sam backed up and motioned for them to enter.  
  
"Since someone already wrote the State of the Union that cleared my schedule and Josh gave everything he had to Donna. The president said barring any unexpected complications we have the weekend off." Toby explained.  
  
"What about CJ?" Sam asked.  
  
"She wasn't so lucky and was not happy to be left behind. She said she would call later today and the president said he would be calling you tonight." Josh answered.  
  
Sam nodded and looked at Mallory who had not said a word.  
  
Josh and Toby exchanged a look.  
  
"I'm hungry, that plane food did not do it for me." Josh said making his way to the kitchen, he had been to Sam's a few times and knew where everything was. Toby nodded and followed behind him.  
  
Sam and Mallory barely took notice of their leave.  
  
"I.I'm," Sam couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Mallory's face-hardened and turned away.  
  
Sam rolled closer to her.  
  
"Mal, I'm sorry. I had to get away. Not from you but form D.C I had to realize that my life is starting over. Things are different. I could be like this forever. I needed to face that and I couldn't do it in Washington."  
  
"You couldn't do it with me either? You left and didn't tell anyone! You left me a message on answering machine! Why didn't you tell me this? I would've understood." Mallory lashed back.  
  
"Would you? Do you understand that I may never walk again? Can you handle that? I needed this time and so did you! We both needed to think of the consequences before going any farther." Sam fired back. He hadn't told anyone about what he had been thinking the past few weeks. Ellen had noticed that he was getting more depressed and withdrawn but didn't know how to fix it. The others were not around enough to notice the subtle changes. Now Toby, Josh and Mallory knew what was bugging Sam and why he had left them to come here.  
  
In the kitchen Toby and Josh tried to keep busy as to not hear but it wasn't working well. They were both shocked by Sam's revelation. Maybe he wasn't taking this as well as everyone thought.  
  
"How could you think that? Do you think I would love you less if you never walked again. Our whole relationship has been you in that chair, what would change my feelings now? How shallow do you think I am!" Mallory was almost screaming; she turned on her heel and stomped out onto the porch.  
  
Sam turned to his bedroom and pulled out an ancient ring box. He opened it and gaze down at the ring before snapping it shut and knowing what he had to do.  
  
When he asked his mother for his grandmother's ring she asked one question, 'you sure, Sammy?' He answered yes immediately and she pulled it out of her dress pocket already having the idea what he was going to ask her.  
  
Sam rolled back into the living room to see Mallory through the window on the porch.  
  
Toby and Josh peeked out of the kitchen. Josh spotted the ring box in Sam's lap, he smiled.  
  
"Good luck and hopefully congratulations."  
  
Toby followed Josh's gaze his eyes widened in surprise and nodded at Josh's words.  
  
Sam flashed them a smile before taking a deep breath and rolling out onto the porch.  
  
Mallory was sitting on the porch swing, gazing at the small view of the ocean they had.  
  
It was the perfect day, the sun was high, and the weather was perfectly warm.  
  
Mal swung back and forth slightly the sun catching in her hair making the red stand out even more.  
  
Sam could see Josh and Toby out of the corner of his eye watching him.  
  
He glanced back at Mallory and knew right then that they would have beautiful children, but not today.  
  
He pocketed the ring and rolled to her side.  
  
"I love you," he said taking her hand.  
  
"I love you too Sam, you know that." She said without a moment's hesitation.  
  
"I know I just need to be reminded."  
  
"Well if you ever forget again, just ask. It's much easier then flying across the country."  
  
Sam laughed and moved onto the swing next to her.  
  
They sat on the swing in each other's arms for a long time talking about anything and everything.  
  
He heard the phone ring inside and waited for Josh to answer it. Josh did and came out a few minutes later holding the phone out to Sam.  
  
"CJ" he informed Sam. He took note of no ring on Mallory's hand and let it slide.  
  
Toby came out a few moments later and joined the rest of them in the sunshine already rubbing lotion on his head.  
  
"Should I say congratulations?" CJ asked after Sam said hello.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"No, its okay." Sam reassured her.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you not talk about it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay," and with that she moved on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ exited her office after getting off the phone with Sam.  
  
"Guys, it's a no! He didn't ask yet."  
  
Bonnie audibly groaned while Donna, Carol and Ginger all cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After CJ's call they all got ready to go the beach as Josh requested. It had warmed up considerably since they had arrived.  
  
Just as they were ready to head down to the ocean Carol and Art pulled up.  
  
"Mom you're home really early."  
  
"Yes, I knew everyone was coming and I couldn't wait."  
  
"How did you know?" Sam asked looking at Mallory, Mal shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me, Josh just handed me a ticket and said we were going to Cali, I didn't ask how or why!" She exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Josh called or rather a nice girl, Donna did, asking if I could take three more boarders. Hello Josh good to see you." Carol said hugging him.  
  
"And Toby always a pleasure."  
  
Toby nodded. "Same here, ma'am."  
  
"And.?" Carol asked turning to Mallory.  
  
"Mom, I would like you to meet Mallory O'Brian." Sam introduced.  
  
"Mallory, it's a pleasure. I've heard so much about you." Carol gushed.  
  
"Same here, Mrs. ." Mal wasn't sure if Carol was still carrying the Seaborn name or not.  
  
"Oh, call me Carol. Besides my name will be changing soon anyways. Everyone this is Art Taylor." She smiled gripping Art's hand.  
  
"Yes, Sam told us the happy news, congratulations." Josh said stepping up to hug Carol again.  
  
"Thank you Josh. You all came at the perfect time, the wedding is on Sunday."  
  
"Oh, we couldn't impose, ma'am." Toby stuttered.  
  
"Oh Toby, you guys impose! Impossible! You're all family. You're coming, now who's ready to go to the beach?"  
  
Just as they were all about to leave again Ashleigh and Hallie pulled up and Katie was right behind them with her family. Another round of introductions was made.  
  
Everyone slowly started to the beach. Carol and Art brought up the rear watching everyone in front of them interact. Mallory and Katie led the way with Katie's kids running around them. Josh and Katie's husband-Tyler were behind them. Sam and Ashleigh were already deep in conversation about her newest case and Hallie and Toby were directly behind them talking about a new policy the president was initiating. Carol couldn't follow their conversation so she tightened her grip around Art's arm and leaned into him as the walked the rest of the way.  
  
When they reached the sand, Josh and Tyler had already worked out a way to get Sam to the blanket since his chair wouldn't roll over sand. They made a seat with a floatation device and their hands. Mallory and Hallie helped hoist Sam onto the contraption. Carol already had the blanket laid out when they got there. Toby was behind carrying Sam's chair.  
  
"So what are we going to do about that?" Tyler asked indicating Sam and the ocean.  
  
Sam and Carol exchanged a secretive glance as they let the others talk it out.  
  
"Not a problem." Josh cried triumphantly. "Sam the president and Leo got this for you. They said hold on and don't fall off." Josh produced a flat inner tube; it was hot pink.  
  
Sam choked on his laughter as the others cried 'Perfect!' Toby sat down to blow it up as the others started shedding their clothes.  
  
Carol gasped in shock at her first look at Sam's legs. They were not the muscular ones she remembered. She forcibly smiled when Sam patted her on the leg and gave her a reassuring smile that everything was okay. He knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
Sam left his tank top on to cover his back. His scars were not completely healed and were not nice to look at but the doctor had given him the okay to swim and that's what Sam intended to do.  
  
Josh stood next to Sam ready to pull his shirt off but stopped. He placed a hand over his own scar and gazed out at the ocean. Sam watched him while everyone else was cheering for Toby to finish blowing up the tube.  
  
Sam patted Josh's leg; Josh looked down and smiled sadly.  
  
"Let's go swimming, Josh." He said simply.  
  
Josh rubbed his scar again then dropped his hand and gave Sam a dimpled smile and nodded.  
  
Toby finally got the pink tube full and they dragged it out to the water with Sam and Katie's youngest in it. They pushed Sam out to chest deep water. It was over Mallory and Katie's head but they stayed out with the rest of the group bobbing with the waves.  
  
When a particularly large wave came barreling over them, Sam slipped off and went under. Mallory came up first from the wave and saw the tube floating away with no one on it. She quickly swam to it and searched the water around it.  
  
"SAM!" She yelled getting everyone's attention. The nine other adults quickly made their way over to Mallory and started diving feeling around for Sam.  
  
Art noticed Carol didn't seem overly concerned. In fact, she pulled herself onto the tube and made herself comfortable in the sun.  
  
Art swam up to her. "What's going on, Carol?"  
  
She blinked down at him. "Whatever do you mean, honey?"  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
She smiled and motioned farther out. In the distance Art could make out a swimmer doing perfect backstrokes.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that my Sam was all state when he was a senior in high school. In the butterfly especially. He grew up on the water." Carol said smiling.  
  
Art boosted himself up to kiss her and growled. "You two planned this!"  
  
"Planned what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"For Sam to do this little disappearing act and scaring the rest of us."  
  
"We would never do that!" Carol tried to sound serious but her laughter was cracking through.  
  
Josh who had also caught on joined Art and Carol, he remembered Sam telling him about his swimming trophies and they were all still in his old room.  
  
The three of them watched Sam lazily swim back towards the group completely unfazed by their diving and looking for him. He swam in the middle of everyone up by his mom. He rested on the tube with Art and Josh. The four were laughing as the rest of the group found out what was going on. Mallory and Hallie swam up behind Sam and pulled him under as punishment. He came up sputtering and took off after them. They screamed and swam away. Everyone was surprised at how fast Sam could still swim even with his legs trailing behind him. Carol hadn't seen him this happy since he arrived. Sam chased Mallory off a ways; the two spent the rest of the time dunking each other.  
  
Finally Sam tired out and everyone hauled each other out and collapsed on the blanket.  
  
Sam flipped onto his stomach as to not burn the front of his legs too much. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see his mother gazing at him- asking. Sam knew what she wanted. He nodded and turned his head back around, he didn't' want to see her face when she looked.  
  
Slowly Carol pulled up Sam's shirt. She silently gasped at all the scars on Sam's back. She glanced at the others. Art was lying on the other side of the blanket sleeping. Everyone else was up playing Frisbee. She looked back down and began tracing one of the scars. She stopped when she felt Sam shudder, Sam reached up behind him and placed his hand on hers to let her know it was okay. She squeezed his hand and felt the rest of them.  
  
In the distance, Josh watched Carol look at Sam's scars. He rubbed his own and remembered how his mother had done the same thing. She wanted to see the mark left on his chest from the bullet, it must be a mother thing he guessed and got back into the game.  
  
Carol pulled down Sam's shirt and lay down next to him. "I don't know where they get the energy. After working in an office everyday you would think they would tire out quickly, I did." Carol commented looking at Josh, Toby, Ashleigh, and Taylor. They all had office jobs and didn't get out much but they all had more energy then the kids who were sitting down building sandcastles.  
  
"Got me, I'm exhausted." Sam said tiredly, he was wondering the same thing watching them.  
  
Carol brushed back his hair.  
  
"Are you in pain?" She asked quietly. Whenever she got home from work Sam would be sleeping or just getting up from a nap and he had told her before he came that he had been having back pains everyday in early afternoon. It was that time and she noticed his clenched hands and furrowed brow.  
  
Sam sighed. "It's that time of the day." He locked gazes with her before continuing. "Everyday about this time I have an attack, your usually at work so is Art and then I take a nap, it's no big deal. They usually don't last that long."  
  
Carol nodded trying to keep her tears at bay. She never wanted to see her son in pain. "Should we move the wedding time? It will be this time Sunday!" She said as the thought occurred to her.  
  
"NO! No, we are not changing the time. I'll be fine. It's your day. Don't worry about it." Sam exclaimed waking Art.  
  
"Okay, sweetie but you know I will still worry, I always do." She kissed him on the cheek, then turned over to lie next to Art. She reached her hand back over and held it out for Sam to grab. He sat up and took her hand.  
  
Carol talked quietly to Art as she felt Sam squeeze her hand every few minutes. She knew he was pain and it took everything not to roll back over and comfort him but she knew that was the last thing he would want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday came quickly. Josh stumbled down the stairs from Sam's old room. Toby and Art were already up having coffee with Hallie. He motioned to the guestroom and Art nodded. Sam and Mallory were still sleeping. To the surprise of everyone they fit on Sam's single bed and slept huddled together on it the two nights they had been there.  
  
After the wedding and the reception Josh, Toby and Mallory were heading back to DC, Sam was following them on Monday.  
  
The wedding was held in Malibu on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful setting. Twenty chairs were set up for the small amount of guests. The sun was shining and the breeze off the water was warm and calm. During the ceremony Sam's cell rang, he embarrassingly answered it and was surprised it wasn't for him but for his mom and Art from the president. They were both pleased that he took time out of day to call them. The ceremony continued with no more interruptions. The reception was closer to the house. Sam and the Taylor girls got permission to hold it at the firehouse. It was where Art and Carol met and where they both had many friends. The reception was well attended.  
  
It was there that Mallory noticed Sam wasn't having that good of a time. Josh was dancing with Ashleigh and Toby was in deep conversation with Katie's eldest girl-Meghan. Mal smiled at the two of them and knew that Toby would be a good father no matter what.  
  
Mal turned to see Sam wheel himself out. She glanced around to see if anyone noticed. She caught Carol staring after him. She was dancing with Art but Mal knew she wanted to go after him. Mal caught Carol's eye and nodded to let her know that she would take care of it. Carol nodded back in relief.  
  
Mal walked out the door Sam had rolled out a few minutes ago. She didn't see him so she continued to walk around the building. She spotted him across the street looking at the water. She carefully made her way across the street and quietly joined Sam. After a few minutes she noticed that he was in pain.  
  
"Sam?" She asked quietly to not startle him.  
  
He turned and she could see the pain in his blue eyes. "It's just a daily" he said, it was what they called his everyday pains.  
  
"A little late isn't it?" Mal asked.  
  
"A little, but at least its now and wasn't during the wedding."  
  
Mal nodded in agreement, she moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders to help him relax.  
  
"You know what the worst is?" Sam spoke a few moments later.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Not dancing with my mom at her wedding reception. I could, but it wouldn't be the same." Sam said sounding hurt.  
  
Mallory was surprised he hadn't said anything earlier but she had learned from this trip that Sam wasn't telling a lot of people a lot of things. She moved so she was facing him. Squatting down she took his hands.  
  
"I don't think it matters to your mom, did you see how happy she was that you were just there? If you hadn't had the accident do you think you would even be here? Your mom knows you wouldn't be, it's not like she's happy this happened to you but I know she is very happy you are here today." Mallory reasoned.  
  
Sam nodded. "I know," he sighed.  
  
He grasped as a wave of pain waved down his spine.  
  
"How long has it been going?" Mal asked.  
  
Sam glanced at his watch, "eighteen minutes."  
  
"Long one then." She commented and again he nodded. This one was worse then usual.  
  
The two of them waited another ten minutes for it to pass before they headed back inside.  
  
The reception ended a few hours later with the blowing of bubbles as Art and Carol ran to their limo. They were planning on driving up the coast to Cape Mendocino to camp. They stopped at the house to say their personal good bye's to the family.  
  
Carol immediately teared up when she turned to Sam.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. Go have a good time. I'll see you in February when you come out. Soon. I'll be fine." Sam reassured her. She nodded and gave him a big hug before turning to Art and leaving without a word.  
  
Sam sighed, he hated saying goodbye but he would see her soon. Mallory came over and gently rubbed his shoulders in comfort. He reached up and held onto her hand as they watched Art and Carol drive off.  
  
Hallie started her jeep; Toby, Sam, Josh and Mallory piled in for the ride to the airport. Katie and Ashleigh stayed behind to start dinner for when Sam and Hallie returned.  
  
The trip to the airport was quiet. Josh and Mallory hugged Sam goodbye promising to see him tomorrow, Toby growled and shook his hand as if he didn't care. The three waved as they passed through their gate and onto the plane.  
  
Hallie and Sam returned home to a delicious meal. The four reveled in each other's company while they could and they didn't leave Sam alone until 10 that night. He was going to close the house and Ashleigh was to drive him to the airport Monday afternoon.  
  
Next: Norman Seaborn shows his face and Sam's trip home does not go as smoothly as he intended as he and Leo have a talk. 


	2. Home

Chapter 2 Sorry it took so long (he, he sheepish grin) oh well I hope you enjoy.  
  
As usual, Sam woke bright and early the following morning. He had had a great time last night with his new sisters and they all promised sometime or another to come visit. And he also was planning another trip to come visit.  
  
Sam rolled around the house unplugging and moving electrical appliances to shut the house down until Carol and Art returned. He was finishing up when the doorbell rang. It was early and Ashleigh wasn't scheduled to pick him up for a few more hours to go to the airport.  
  
He rolled over to the door and pulled it open. He was stunned again at who was on the stoop. It was like Josh, Mallory and Toby showing up unexpectedly again. This time it was his father, Norman Seaborn, who graced the doorstep. Sam was speechless and just stared until his father cleared his throat and shuffled around uncomfortably. Sam backed up and waved him in.  
  
Norman gazed around the house, which used to be his too. He took a seat in his old recliner and looked at Sam.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked starting the conversation, though he had no idea where it was going to go.  
  
"Hello Sam. I heard you were leaving today and was wondering if you needed a ride to the airport."  
  
'Um...no. Ashleigh is driving me, thanks."  
  
Norman narrowed his eyes in confusion at the mention of Ashleigh.  
  
"She's one of Art's daughters." Sam said clearing that up. "How are things with you?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I'm working on a big case, go into court tomorrow but we are hoping for a settlement." Norman said making conversation.  
  
Sam nodded. "How are you and..." After all this time he still didn't know the name of his father's mistress.  
  
"We're fine." Sam guessed he still wasn't going to find out her name.  
  
"Are you two married?"  
  
Norman looked surprised. "No and if we were going to you know I would invite you."  
  
Sam nodded this was very awkward.  
  
"How's Jay?"  
  
"Good, good. So you don't need a ride?"  
  
"No...but I don't need to leave for a few more hours."  
  
Norman nodded. "So what's going on with you?"  
  
Sam knew this time had to come, they-he- had to get over the past. He sighed and began to bring his father up to speed on everything that had happened over the past year and a half. When the time came he called Ashleigh and told her not to come pick him up, his father was taking him to the airport.  
  
"Are you sure Sam?" She asked, she knew all about his father and what he had done to Carol. She immediately disliked the man and knew Sam and Norman hadn't patched things up.  
  
"Yeah Ash, we needed to talk and we did. Thanks anyway and I'll call you when I get to D.C."  
  
"No matter how late." She reiterated from an earlier conversation.  
  
"No matter how late, I will call you."  
  
"Okay little bro. Talk to you later and have a good flight. Say hi to Mallory."  
  
"Will do, sis." Sam smiled as he hung up the phone; he was surprised at how quickly he had been accepted into the Taylor family. He glanced at his father and could see that he thought the same thing.  
  
Norman tried to help Sam into the car but he made it harder in the end for Sam to maneuver into the small convertible. At the airport gate he awkwardly shook Sam's hand and handed him his carry-on. He turned to leave.  
  
"Hey dad..." Norman turned back. "Thank you." Sam said and rolled away.  
  
Norman watched Sam until he disappeared into the flight tunnel. Then he turned and made his way back to his car.  
  
Sam settled comfortably on the plane in first class. He was one of the first people on since he was in first class and handicapped. He checked his watch and knew that he should be having a 'daily' right about now. Yesterday's had come late, thankfully after the wedding and during the reception. Today it was over an hour late. He shrugged and knew it would probably happen on the plane. He asked for some extra pillows and made himself comfortable for the long flight back.  
  
Sam woke as they were descending in D.C. He was surprised he slept the entire flight. He glanced at his seatmate and saw the seat empty, no wonder he slept so soundly. No one was there to bug him. He stretched and wondered if he had his back pains while he slept. He knew he must have because otherwise he was hours overdue.  
  
The plane landed on time and Sam waited for everyone else to get off before asking the flight attendant to bring him his wheelchair. He allowed her to push him off the plane to the terminal.  
  
Leo was there waving to get Sam's attention. Sam thanked the attendant and rolled over to Leo. "What are you doing here? I thought Mallory was picking me up?" Sam asked thunderstruck that Leo was out of the office on a Monday evening.  
  
"I am." Mallory said from behind Sam.  
  
Sam craned his neck and grimaced at the back pain.  
  
"You okay?" She immediately asked.  
  
"Yeah just strained a little too far."  
  
"Mallory thought we should have dinner since you flaked out on us earlier. If you're not too tired." Leo commented.  
  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
  
"Dad, why don't you take Sam to the car and I'll go get his luggage?" Mal suggested.  
  
"You sure? You could take Sam and I'll get the luggage, you two have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Nah, we talked in Cali, you two go. I'll be right down." Mal said leaning down and kissing Sam on the cheek.  
  
Leo sighed and motioned to Sam asking if he wanted to be pushed. Sam was tired so he let Leo push him to the elevators.  
  
They arrived to find the lift full, so they waited for the next one to arrive.  
  
'Now or never' Sam thought. Taking a deep breath, he plunged in.  
  
"Leo, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Leo came around so he was in front of Sam.  
  
"What is it? Is the 15th too soon for you to come back? We can give you more time off."  
  
"No, it's not that. I wanted to talk about Mallory."  
  
"Oh, okay." Leo said having a feeling of the direction this conversation was going to go.  
  
Sam took another deep breath and continued. "While I was home..." he trailed off as the elevator opened. Leo pushed him in and pushed the number where they wanted to go and then turned back to Sam.  
  
"While I was home I talked to my mom-" He stopped as he felt pain flash through his back. He glanced at his watch; it was way past time for him to be having a daily. He was going to continue when another rack of pain happened. He gasped. This felt different then the 'dailies.'  
  
"Sam, you okay? What were you saying?" Leo asked confused. Leo took a step back as Sam raised his eyes to meet his. He could see the pain reflected in the blue orbs. "Sam, what's wrong? Is it your back? What's going on?"  
  
Sam only shook his head and tightened one hand around a wheel of the chair and the other on his lower back.  
  
"Pain" he whispered. "Worse then usual." He couldn't figure out what was going on. He gasped again as pain rippled from his back to the rest of his body. Now his head hurt. He grasped that with his other hand, letting go of the wheel.  
  
Leo bent down and placed his hand over Sam's hand on his head.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, Sam? What's happening? What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Mallory" Sam whispered.  
  
Leo whipped out his cell phone, but there was no service in the small car.  
  
"Okay Sam, take my hand." Leo said pulling Sam's hand away from his face.  
  
Sam gripped Leo's hand, like he had with the First Lady's when he had his attack at the White House.  
  
"Hurts" he gasped "not like normal."  
  
Leo didn't know what normal was, he was just glad he hadn't given Sam his right hand to squeeze. Sam had quite a grip.  
  
"Just breathe, in and out. Do you need to move?" He asked as Sam tried to shift. Sam shook his head no as he clutched Leo's hand a little harder.  
  
Leo winced inwardly and glanced down. Down under Sam's chair was a box. Leo reached down and grabbed it. He glanced at Sam, but Sam wasn't paying attention. With his one hand he opened the box and stared down at the beautiful ring. He quickly clapped the box shut and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced at the elevator numbers and realized they had stopped. They were in-between the 1st and 2nd floor.  
  
"Oh god." Leo muttered. Sam glanced at him before another snake of pain made itself present. Leo reached over and opened the side panel to the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~ Mallory stood by the car waiting for Sam and Leo to come off the elevator. They were taking forever. She checked her phone and realized it had been twenty minutes since they had parted, it shouldn't be taking them this long.  
  
She tried calling her father's cell but just got his voice mail, she tried Sam's and could hear it ringing from inside the car. He had left it in his carry-on.  
  
Mallory made her way closer to the elevators and could see that one was on the 3rd floor and the other was not lit up. She went back to the car to wait. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leo pushed the red button on the phone to get someone-anyone- he didn't care. He knew Sam needed to get off the elevator.  
  
After an interminable amount of time a woman's voice came across the line introducing the airport and how could she be of service.  
  
"Get us off this damn thing!" was the first thing out of Leo's mouth.  
  
"Pardon?" Came the sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Elevator 3 is stuck between the 1st and 2nd floor and my friend needs medical attention!" Leo practically bellowed.  
  
"Yes sir, help is on the way. Did your friend hurt himself in the elevator?"  
  
"No, it's a previous medical condition and it needs to be attended to now."  
  
"Sir, I am calling medical services now. Is there anyone else we can contact?"  
  
"My daughter, Mallory O'Brian is in the parking garage. She should know what's going on."  
  
"I will page her now." There were a few moments of silence at the other end of the line; Leo took this time to check back with Sam.  
  
Sam couldn't bear it much longer, pains was emanating from his to every part of his body. He wanted to scream but held it at bay. He glanced at Leo who was watching him then felt the final pain before he passed out.  
  
Leo jumped when he felt the pressure stop on his hand. Sam was looking at him one minute and the next was slumped forward in his chair. Leo pushed Sam back up so he wouldn't tumble out of his chair, which he was close to doing. Leo grabbed Sam by the shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
"Please Sam, wake up! Don't do this to me! I don't know what to do, Sam! Wake up!" Leo turned and grabbed the phone again. "I need medical attention now!! He just passed out!"  
  
"Sir the medical team is here, can you hear anything?" Listening over his beating heart Leo heard banging on the doors and muffled voices. He started banging and yelling back.  
  
"They're here! They're here." Leo shouted into the phone.  
  
"Good, sir. Now stand away from the doors as they try to open them. Your daughter is outside and waiting."  
  
"Thank you." Leo said before he hung up and moved himself and Sam away from the doors. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, look at that." Donna said as her and Josh passed one of the many TV's in the bullpen. The TV was on a local channel and the news was showing a live broadcast from the airport.  
  
"What's going on?" Josh asked.  
  
Donna shrugged. "That reminds me. What time is Sam getting in?"  
  
Josh stopped to think. "Around four." He glanced at his watch and saw it was just past four. "At.Shit! There!"  
  
Josh ran up to the TV and turned to volume up as high as it could go.  
  
".two men appear to be trapped in the elevator. One claims to be injured as you can see all the medical personnel behind me. The elevator stopped after a wire in the shaft snapped-leaving only one other wire to support the lift." the news man droned.  
  
Josh ran into CJ's office turning her TV as he went.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I just got this feeling." Josh explained. The two watched the report in silence. After ten minutes they could see the doors being opened. They had been shut for a total of twenty-nine minutes. And to Josh's dismay he saw Leo's head poke out and start yelling.  
  
"It's Sam. The man who was injured, it's Sam! Not again!" Josh groaned. CJ lay on arm on his shoulders. Josh turned into her, he didn't know if he could do it again. Seeing Sam in the hospital again was too much.  
  
Josh shrugged off CJ arm and rushed out of the office to his car, calling Leo at the same time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mallory ran to the elevator in question after hearing her name being paged and checking in with an attendant. She waited breathlessly outside the door waiting for the repairmen to get the lift open. It seemed to be taking forever.  
  
Finally, things Mallory could only think to call them -separators- were brought out and inserted in the doors. They were cranked with another tool and the elevator doors slowly separated. The car was in between two floors so Mallory had a clear view of her father bending over an unconscious Sam.  
  
"Sam!" She screamed and tried to get closer but was restrained by a security guard.  
  
"Please, that's my father and boyfriend!" She panted, straining against the man.  
  
"Just a moment, ma'am, let us get them out."  
  
Mallory nodded and stopped pushing. She watched as a few EMT's climbed into the lift. Sam was laid out on a backboard and slid out of the car.  
  
Mallory ran to the stretcher and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Sam, Sam! Can you hear me? Come on honey, wake up!" She pleaded. She was pushed aside by another EMT.  
  
"Mallory!" Leo shouted as he got up to her.  
  
"Dad!" She cried and hugged him. "What happened?"  
  
"Sir?" An attendant asked to get Leo's attention.  
  
Leo turned to the man; he was holding Sam's chair. Leo gingerly took it from him, nodding thanks to the man who disappeared back into the crowd.  
  
Leo placed a hand on Mallory's back to guide her through the crowd. They almost made it to the doors to the parking lot when shouting was heard followed by a loud crash. Leo cringed; the elevator just lost its battle and was now laying in pieces at the bottom of the shaft. 'If we had been in there for ten more minutes' Leo shuddered to think. Mallory, unable to hold it in any longer began to sob. Leo hugged for a long moment then continued to guide her to the car.  
  
Leo told Mallory the story as they drove to GW, where Sam was being taken.  
  
"They were getting worse." She said softly when he finished.  
  
"He'll be fine." Leo assured even though he never even knew Sam had these 'dailies'. "You better call Josh and Ellen."  
  
Mallory pulled out her cell just as it started to ring.  
  
"Where is he?" Josh asked as soon as Mal connected the call.  
  
"GW"  
  
"K, I'll see you there." Josh said and hung up, leaving Mallory staring at the phone in shock.  
  
"He already knew." She told Leo sounding surprised.  
  
"He has connections" Leo badly joked.  
  
Mallory smiled weakly and dialed Ellen's number. The phone rang and rang. "She must be in class" Mal muttered. "I really don't want to tell her in her voice mail."  
  
When Ellen's voice mail did pick up Mallory just left a message for her to call her or Josh as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Josh left the House before anyone could even speculate what was happening. He reached the hospital a few moments after Mallory and Leo, who were in the waiting room staring open-mouthed at the TV, which was showing the coverage from where they had been rescued. Josh automatically walked up to Mallory who stood and wordlessly fell into his arms.  
  
"Any word?" He asked quietly.  
  
Mallory shook her head no and sat back down.  
  
"What happened?" He asked next. Leo sighed he knew that question was coming.  
  
Leo told the story to Josh all the while playing with something in his pocket.  
  
"Sam was tired, we got into the elevator and he doubled over grabbing his back saying it was worse pain then the 'dailies." Josh winced at that, the 'dailies' drained Sam as it as.  
  
"Then he passed out, meanwhile the elevator stopped and they had to manually open the doors to get us out and that's it."  
  
Josh sighed and leaned back closing his eyes. Everyone was silent until Josh's cell began to ring. Thinking it was Donna, CJ or Toby he answered with a simple 'yeah.'  
  
"Give the phone to Sam, now!" Came a female voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked a thoroughly confused Josh.  
  
"Josh, cut the crap and give the phone to Sam. He better have a good reason for not calling me!"  
  
"Who is this?" Josh demanded getting angry. Leo and Mallory were giving him confused looks as well.  
  
"It's Ashleigh! Sam said he would call when he got off the plane over 2 hours ago! He better have a good excuse, he's not even answering his cell!"  
  
"Oh, Ashleigh" he said softly and groaned.  
  
Mallory's face fell and Leo still looked confused.  
  
"Sam's new half sister." Mallory explained without him asking.  
  
"Oh" was all Leo could get out as he dropped his gaze from Josh.  
  
"Josh?" Ashleigh asked getting annoyed as well.  
  
"Ash? Sam.Sam's in the hospital. That's where Mal and I are now. That's why he didn't call you or answer his phone."  
  
Ashleigh gasped and choked back a sob. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know, were still waiting."  
  
"Okay, okay," she repeated. "I gotta call the others-"  
  
"-Ashleigh-" Josh interrupted her rambling.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Don't call Carol or Art yet. Let's wait and see what's going on before we worry them."  
  
"Yeah, okay, good idea. You'll keep me posted?"  
  
"Of course, if you need to contact any of us, just call my cell. I'll leave it on."  
  
Thank you, Josh."  
  
"No problem, bye."  
  
"Bye." She whispered.  
  
As soon as Josh hung up his phone rang again. This time it was Toby, CJ, Donna and Charlie demanding to know where they were. All four were in CJ's car driving through rush hour traffic without knowing which hospital to go to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group sat together drinking old coffee and eating stale donuts that the hospital provided. They were all exhausted but stayed to hear any news they could. Leo had called the president more times then they could count to make sure he didn't come down the hospital like the other times.  
  
After five hours Dr. Weston entered the quiet waiting room. The seven quickly stood. Weston raised his hands to stop the questions before they started.  
  
"Sam is resting comfortably. Like last time the pressure was building up and it became too much. We operated and because of all the scar tissue from the previous surgeries, the last operation was not successful. We improvised and hopefully this will hold and Sam can continue therapy and start walking soon. We are very optimistic. There will be a lot more checkups to make sure it will work." Weston stopped talking when Josh's cell went off. He gave a disapproving look and Josh took the call sheepishly.  
  
"Josh, its Ellen. Mallory told me to call you when I got out of class."  
  
"Oh, Ellen." Josh glanced at the group while running a hand through his curls.  
  
The group sighed and sat back down to listen to Josh explain everything to Ellen. Dr. Weston started talking to Mallory about Sam's recovery. He knew Mallory well enough to have a personal conversation with her.  
  
"Ellen, Sam is in the hospital. When Leo and Mal picked him up from the airport he collapsed. We're all here. The doctor just came in, he's fine but he had to have another operation."  
  
Ellen gasped. "I just got out of class I had two back to back. I got Mal's message but I didn't think anything of it. He's really okay? Where at? When?"  
  
"El, I want you to take a cab to GW. I don't want you driving okay? You're still on campus, right? Don't drive take a cab. We'll all be waiting for you."  
  
Ellen agreed and the two disconnected.  
  
"She was panicking a little." Josh explained.  
  
Leo nodded. "You did good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
48 hours later  
  
Mallory entered Sam's room after school; she met Ellen in the hall who was on the way to a class. Sam wasn't in a talkative mood, she informed Mal as she rushed out.  
  
"Hey Honey." Mallory said brightly as she entered.  
  
Sam nodded but continued staring out the window.  
  
It had been two days; Sam had woken up the previous day, confused at where he was but still able to apologize to Leo for skipping dinner again. He accepted the surgery as another day and was told he would be released in another 3 to 4 days. The last part depressed him the most.  
  
Mallory took a seat next to Sam's bed. Taking his hand she stared into his eyes.  
  
"What class was Ellen off too?"  
  
Sam sighed and looked away. "Philosophy 315"  
  
Mallory choked back a laugh. "Who suggested that class?" She teased. She knew Sam's love of philosophy and now that the president did they had many debates about it.  
  
That brought a smile out of Sam and he met her eyes again.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Mallory started.  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes confused.  
  
"Why wasn't your brother at your mom's wedding? Josh mentioned him when you were first in the hospital and said you weren't talking. And you have like one picture of him at your house. I thought he would definitely be at the wedding but no one even mentioned him."  
  
Sam looked away again, searching for a way to start the long story.  
  
"What did Josh say?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Just that you two were not on speaking terms like with your father and that he was your brother."  
  
"Really he said that?"  
  
"Yes, Josh said he was your brother and Donna said sister-in-law-" Sam snorted. "-Toby said he was still your boss and wanted to know if he had to do all the work and the doctor filled in that the president would be your father."  
  
"What did you say?" Sam asked tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
Mal blushed and looked down. "I said I was your fiancee. And Dad jumped in and said he was your future father-in-law."  
  
Sam teared up and looked away and Mallory decided it was a good time to use the bathroom.  
  
When she returned Sam was sitting up in bed waiting for her. He had moved over so she could join him, which she happily did.  
  
He took a deep breath and started with the story of his brother.  
  
"Jay is 4 years older then me. We were opposites in some aspects but in others we could have been twins. He was a genius and I was always trying to beat his test scores that he set the years before and that ticked him off more then anything when I actually did. He was great at basketball, hockey and golf, while I excelled in swim and did okay in golf and tennis. He was very popular in some groups at school but overall not liked very well. I was voted most likely to succeed, which pissed him 'cause he didn't get anything and everyone knew he was off to study in Venice. It was petty really, but it was how we were. Anyway when Jay came back from Venice. He went to Berkley to receive his masters in law and psychology. Dad was proud, both his boys followed in his footsteps. I was at Princeton the time Jay came back. I left home on bad terms. Dad wanted me to stay in California so he could help me out; I could get an internship at his firm but mostly he could keep an eye on me. He knew politics interested me and he could not figure out why. No one in our family was politically minded. My mom was the one who got me the application for Princeton and supported all my decisions. She grew up on the East Coast and was thrilled that I wanted to live there. So I left and Jay came back. He took the internship at Dad's firm; he took all the help offered by dad. He even dated girls that Dad picked out. " Sam stopped to take a breath and a drink of water.  
  
"So Jay became your Dad's favorite?" Mallory asked still confused by what this had to do with him not attending the wedding.  
  
Sam shook his head no. "Jay was always Dad's favorite." He surmised.  
  
Mallory nodded still confused.  
  
"Then Jay did something that practically got him kicked out of the family. I was almost sure I would never his name spoken again but for some reason Dad forgave him. I never figured out why until a year ago."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He took sabbatical from Berkley and from the law firm where he was just about to promoted -to write a book. He just took off and went back to Venice. Dad was beyond pissed. His son just up and left all his responsibilities behind and made him look like a jackass at his own law firm. This was also the time when I quit Gage Whitney to work on the president's campaign. Dad wasn't happy with either of us. Jay has been in Venice ever since. We talked every once in a while a holiday or birthday here and there. When mom called me a year ago to tell me about Dad's." Sam couldn't bring himself to say the word, even after all this time.  
  
Mallory squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"So Mom called me and I was a tad disturbed," Sam joked and Mallory smiled weakly. "I called Jay soon after that to see if he knew about the affair. He not only knew about it but he had known ever since he first returned from Venice the first time. He even double dated with dad and her." Sam's voice was hard and intense as he continued. " When I found that out I went ballistic. I now knew why Dad forgave him for leaving and why the two always took business trips together. I did something really stupid. I called mom and told her. She was shocked and angrier then I had ever heard her. She called Jay the same day I told her and they haven't spoken since. If you noticed at her house there are no pictures of Dad or Jay." Sam finished and looked at Mal for her reaction.  
  
"Wow, I can't imagine your mom holding that kind of a grudge against anyone especially her son. He really hurt her. It makes sense now. Have you spoken to Jay?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Um.He's been back to the states once or twice to see Dad. I saw him once when his plane had a layover in D.C. It wasn't a long visit. That was it and that was over 6 months ago. His book came out and he sent me a copy, but I haven't read it, though I heard it got a lot of good reviews."  
  
"What's it called?" Mallory asked.  
  
Sam smirked. "Lies and Affairs in the O.C. by Jay Brown."  
  
Mallory gasped. "He wrote that! I read it a few months back. Oh my god, it all makes sense. He wrote it after your parents."  
  
"Right. He didn't use the Seaborn name anywhere but to us we all knew. Even Josh caught on. Mom was even more pissed and sent back her copy. Dad liked the book but couldn't brag to anyone that his son wrote it 'cause they might catch on that it was about his life. I heard it was a New York Times best seller and he's even writing another."  
  
"He can't be!"  
  
"Yep, so does that tell you why?" Sam asked to see if he covered the question that had been first asked.  
  
"Hell yes, kudos to your mom for not strangling him with her bare hands. Good thing she has you." Mal snuggled into his side and the two slid lower into the bed and made themselves comfortable for a nap. 


End file.
